


Whispered Words

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - pillow talkMerlin and Harry get their first private moments after Harry's return from Statesman.





	Whispered Words

WHISPERED WORDS

“I don’t think I’m going to float away, my boy, even if we are in a plane.” Harry looks down to where Eggsy’s clasping his hand. Merlin grins from his chair across the jet. “You can let go.”

“What? Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy smiles apologetically. “I just…”

“I understand.” Harry looks at Merlin as he kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“Fuck.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Ya don’t…I’m…oh fuck.”

“Even I’m able to speak better than that, and I have a quite traumatic head injury.” 

“Yer…yer house. I sorta…I kinda been livin’ there, kinda?” Eggsy says in a small voice. 

“Kinda?”

“He’s been living there permanently. He kisses Mr. Pickle goodbye every morning.”

“Oi!” Eggsy turns on Merlin. “Ain’t no one ever told ya that just cuz ya CAN spy on someone, don’t mean ya SHOULD?”

“But it’s such fun,” Merlin says, and Harry knows he’s doing it simply to get a rise out of their young friend. “I’m especially enamored of the songs you sing in the shower.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy growls, crossing his arms over his chest. “An’ yer a filthy old perv, watchin’ me in the shower.”

“I never said I watched you. I merely listen. Trust me, you’re not my type.”

“Why not?” Eggsy asks, and Harry hides a smile. “I’m fit enough.”

“True, but I prefer my men mature and with the capability of speaking without murdering the English language.”

“Anyway, Haz,” Eggsy says, obviously annoyed, “I’ll hafta move stuff an’…”

“Not necessary, dear boy.” Harry glances at Merlin again. “I have someplace to stay. No need for you to go moving things about in the middle of the night.”

“But it’s yer house,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Feel like I’m trespassin’.”

“Eggsy.” Harry can’t help but run a hand through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy’s been attached to him like a leech since his memory returned, and Harry can’t fault him for it. He cannot imagine what it must’ve been like for Eggsy to watch the events at the church. “I’m honored that you missed me so much that you felt the need to live in my home. It’s fine. I’m more than happy to find other lodgings for the foreseeable future.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says with a troubled look on his face.

“You’d have too much cleaning to do for Harry to come home. The amount of pizza boxes alone…”

“Dontcha have quarters ta master, Merlin?” Eggsy snaps, and Harry grins.

 

The cab drops Eggsy off first, Harry vowing to contact him in the next day or two to get some of his things. It’s only when they’re pulling away that Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s thigh. “Feeling all right?”

“Yes,” Harry says honestly. “I have a bit of a headache, but that’s par for the course right now.”

“We’ll get your medications ready as soon as we’re home,” Merlin promises. “And I’m not surprised you have a headache, the way Eggsy was chattering on.”

“He’s a good boy,” Harry says fondly. “It’s nice to know I was missed.” Merlin snorts but says nothing more.

They reach Merlin’s home and he unlocks the door, allowing Harry to enter first. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes. The smell is so familiar, so RIGHT, that he stumbles back a bit. Merlin catches him by the elbow. “All right?”

“Fine.”

He follows Merlin into the kitchen and sits at the table. Merlin gets him a glass of water and pulls pill bottles from his bag. Harry frowns. “You’re taking them all, Harry. Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you.”

“I know. It’s just…difficult. Difficult needing all of these.” But he knows they’re necessary. He might be on some of them for the rest of his life. He obediently takes the pills and drains the glass of water.

“Are you hungry?”

Harry looks at Merlin, who’s lounging against the kitchen counter. His eyes are tired and there are new wrinkles at their corners. He seems to vibrate a bit, reaching for Harry at the same time he pulls away to give distance. “I am quite hungry, but not for food.”

“You should rest.”

“I’ve been resting for weeks.” Harry gets up and goes over to him. He wraps his arms around Merlin and buries his face in his shoulder. “I need you, Hamish, please.”

Merlin kisses him for the first time since the church. Their lips meet and it’s as if entirely new memories come rushing back, memories of kissing and laughter and caresses and words. “You should rest,” Merlin repeats, but he takes Harry’s hand and leads him upstairs.

Harry’s a little self-conscious as he starts to undress; he’s gone soft in his weeks at Statesman. Merlin doesn’t seem to mind, hazel eyes admiring every inch skin as it’s revealed. Harry hangs up his suit and slowly turns around to find Merlin completely naked before him. “A sight that can only be medicinal,” he gently teases. “You’re as beautiful as I remembered.”

“You have a head injury. Your memory is a bit skewed,” Merlin comments. He cradles Harry’s head in his hands and gently kisses him. He leads Harry to the bed and lays him down, a hand slowly reaching up for the eyepatch.

“No,” he says in a strangled tone. “You don’t want to see that.”

“If it truly makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to,” Merlin whispers. “But trust me when I say it doesn’t matter. I love all of you, inside and out, Harry Hart.”

“Fine,” Harry says, good eye fluttering shut. He feels Merlin remove the eyepatch, hears it hit the nightstand.

Gentle fingers graze over the scars, the impact zone that changed Harry’s life. “Oh, mo chridhe, I would take this from you if I could.” He feels Merlin’s lips touch the rough patches of skin and he shudders.

“Oh, Hamish…I’ve missed you.”

“I’m here.” Merlin moves to hover over Harry and proceeds to kiss every inch of his body. He touches with his mouth, his tongue, his lips until Harry’s sobbing with need. He’d forgotten this feeling, the feeling of being so loved, so cherished. He relearns Merlin as well, feeling as if it’s their very first time together, although they’d been performing this dance for over two decades. He pushes into Merlin and Merlin wraps his arms and legs around him. It’s earnest but not rushed, both of them enjoying the coupling in a way Harry cannot remember.

Harry comes first, whispering Merlin’s name as he climaxes. Merlin kisses his shoulder and holds him tight, whimpering a bit when Harry pulls out. He kisses his way down Merlin’s long body, taking his weeping cock into his mouth and happily swallowing every drop when Merlin comes with his hands in Harry’s hair.

They take a long leisurely shower, cleaning each other and kissing every few seconds just because they can. Merlin makes soup, and they actually eat it in bed, snuggled together against the headboard like new lovers. Harry wonders if he’s ever been this happy. He loves the look of contentment on Merlin’s face, loves that he put it there.

It’s only when they’re snuggled back together on their pillows that he feels the tears on the back of his neck. He’s cuddled with his back to Merlin’s chest, and he quickly whirls around. “Hamish?”

“I just…I…” Merlin actually starts to sob, turning away from him.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry holds him steady, pulling him back to face him. Merlin shakes his head and Harry simply pulls him closer, tucking Merlin’s head against his shoulder.

“Eggsy…Eggsy…” If Merlin wasn’t gasping for breath through his tears Harry would make a smart comment about speaking another man’s name in their bed. “Eggsy isn’t the only one who saw you die, Harry.”

Harry’s stunned. Eggsy had told him the story of how and why he watched the footage. He never mentioned anyone else having access. “Wh-what?”

“I sent you on that mission, Harry. Do you really think I wasn’t going to watch you complete it?”

“You saw me. You saw me rage and attack like an animal.”

“I don’t care about that. I know that wasn’t you.” Merlin’s hands are everywhere, touching gently as if to reassure himself that Harry’s really there, that he’s survived. “But you came out…and he shot you. HE SHOT YOU. I saw it from your perspective…saw the gun…” Merlin buries his face in Harry’s shoulder again. “I had to watch you die. You died and the last words I said to you were about the fucking mission. I didn’t get to say I love you, didn’t get to say take care. I had to send Galahad away, had to be Merlin. And after that, I didn’t get time to fucking GRIEVE for you. I had to manage Eggsy and Roxy, do everything necessary for Kingsman. You were gone…I never got to…”

“Hamish…quiet, relax, Hamish…darling.” Harry kisses him again and again. “I’m here. It’s fine.”

“I do, you know. I don’t say it nearly enough.” Merlin pulls back to look at him and Harry wipes his tears away. “I love you so much. I loved you since the first time you came back without one of my gadgets and gave me a stupid excuse. You gave me what you thought was a charming smile and I was fucking sunk.”

“Yes, well, you’re pretty hard to ignore yourself.” Harry smiles as he rubs the top of Merlin’s head. “The first time I saw you with your head shaved? I had to go back to my rooms and wank…I thought you were the handsomest man I’d ever seen.”

“I love you, Harry, and I will never let you go anywhere again without saying it. You leave my sight, I’m saying I love you.”

“Oh, who knew you were such a hopeless romantic?” Harry says with a grin. He wraps Merlin in his arms again. “We have a long way to go, Hamish, and I feel it won’t always be easy. But I’m here, and I love you, too. Look…I came back from the dead just to tell you.”

“Too soon,” Merlin says against his shoulder, and Harry laughs. “Love you, you idiot.”

“I love you.” Harry stays that way, wrapped around Merlin until they both fall asleep.


End file.
